Dreaming
by Reverist
Summary: Lyn's missing Chihiro, and is having nightmares about her. They start getting worse. More realistic. How can she stop them?
1. Drowning

"Wake up, sleepy head." Maria nudged Lyn, it was 11 AM, and if she didn't get up soon, she'd get in trouble.  
  
"Juzz a few more minutezzzzz" Lyn groaned, she hadn't been sleeping well lately, Maria said she should take a sick day – but she flatly refused.  
  
She could hear the other workers walking by, giggling at Maria for trying to wake her up. She felt so sorry for her friend, to go through enduring her emotional breakdown.  
  
"Ok. Lyn, I'm talking a sick day – for both of us," Maria growled. Lyn just nodded in her sleep. "I'll be back in a minute; I'll get some breakfast and arrange a bath."  
  
Maria had been gone no longer then 30 seconds when Lyn had dosed back off into dream land.  
  
...............................  
  
"Chihiro! Don't go!" she shouted, as she saw Chihiro passing through the tunnel with her parents, as if she had already forgotten her. "I have to get her."  
  
Lyn jumped down from the stair she was standing on, and ran towards the river. As she neared the river she could see how far off Chihiro was by now, but she had to keep moving.  
  
Within a few moments she was doven into the enormous lake, how was she supposed to get across? She dove under the water, and started swimming.  
  
She started feeling dizzy. Her head was throbbing, and her heart was pounding. She could feel the blood stop flowing through her body. She started back up to the top. She couldn't remember making it. Everything went dark.  
  
She had drowned  
  
...............................  
  
Lyn sat up, she found it hard to breath. She was taking short and loud gulps of air.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maria said, walking into the room, carrying a plate with tea and some bread.  
  
"Nothing... Just a... rat, that's all." She lied. Maria looked at her. She could tell Lyn was lying. They had been friends for so long. She knew Lyn wasn't afraid of rats.  
  
"You're lying." She retorted.  
  
"Ok, ok. It was a nightmare. I was chasing Chihiro and...I drowned."  
  
Maria looked at her, puzzled. She was no dream reader. But she knew where to find one. 


	2. The Tickets, Moron

"We have to go to the Crystal Lagoon, just to find out what my nightmare meant?" Lyn felt like snapping at Maria, but said it as calmly as possible.  
  
"Yup. We need a dream shard. It's like a mind reader. You place it on your forehead, and it reads your mind" Maria replied, cheerfully.  
  
Lyn felt a sweat drop rolling down her temple. A rock was supposed to help her.  
  
"That is supposed to help...how?" she snorted back to Maria.  
  
"Are you clueless or something? We take it to a Reverist – a dream sorcerer. He can read through the rock, and find out what it means."  
  
"You would NOT believe how stupid that sounds." Lyn laughed, taking a bite into her bread.  
  
Maria could tell that, Lyn knew, but Maria's hypothesizes had never been wrong before, so she didn't expect to turn her help down now.  
  
"Ok. I'm going." Lyn said, standing up and grabbing a bag.  
  
"One problem genius. You don't have a train ticket" 


	3. 4

"I completely forgot. HOW could I be so stupid?" Lyn asked,  
  
"It happens to the best of us..." Maria said, she was obviously talking about herself.  
  
She thought about asking Yu-Babba for some tickets. They were so hard to come by, if No-Face was here, he could get her some. She thought of Kamaji – he gave Chihiro some, back when she was trying to save Haku – but... He said he has been saving those for a long time, but... It was worth a shot.  
  
"Hold on. I might be able to get some." Lyn yelled, when she said this she was out of the room, and almost closing the door.  
  
"HEY! Wait up!" Maria yelled back, getting up and running after her.  
  
.......................  
  
"So... You need a train ticket? How many? Two? Yes..." Kamaji said, "I think I might have some, ah! Here we go. 4 train tickets. You need to use them all together – it's a new rule. Find two more people to take with you."  
  
Maria and Lyn exchanged confused glances, they had no intention on finding other people to come with them. They would have to make due with two extra guests.  
  
.......................  
  
"Who else should we bring?" Maria asked her, in deep-thought.  
  
"Well, it's not really a party – I don't think anybody else DESERVES to come, to find out about my life." Lyn snapped.  
  
"Don't get prissy with me!" Maria retorted, "I can get prissy back."  
  
Lyn got up. She needed to more ticket holders. She had no idea who.  
  
"I'm going to sleep on it." Lyn said back, with a giggle, "And sorry for being a loser earlier."  
  
"Ok. Wake me up if you get another nightmare." 


	4. How Could They Get Worse?

She hadn't drowned. She had made it on the other side of the river.  
  
"There's Chihiro!" Lyn exclaimed. Her face turned bright red, "Chihiro!"  
  
"Don't cling so tight sweetie, you'll make me trip." Chihiro's mother said.  
  
Chihiro wouldn't turn back – she had completely forgotten the Spirit World, and everybody in it.  
  
.......................  
  
Lyn sat up. Her eyes drenched in tears, her face red with joy, her body wet with water.  
  
What was up with this? She looked like what happened in her dream.  
  
"Maria, Maria? Wake up." Lyn whispered, as she pushed Maria around to wake her up.  
  
"What?? Did you have another nightmare?" she replied, half asleep.  
  
Lyn nodded. She explained what happened with her clothes being wet, after having a dream of crawling out of the water.  
  
"This is worse then I thought. We have to go, right away."  
  
.......................  
  
They both got up, and left the sleeping area, to have a discussion on who to take.  
  
"Kimaji?" Maria asked.  
  
"No. His job." Lyn replied.  
  
"I have an idea, we can say we're picking people up, so we can just go the two of us."  
  
"If that doesn't work, I'm going to hurt you." Lyn laughed in acknowledgment.  
  
.......................  
  
As the clock neared 10 o'clock, the girls packed up supplies for the trip. When they saw 9:45 as the time, they figured it was the time to leave. They got up, grabbed there bags, and headed outside to the train station. 


	5. The Spirit of Giving

"I'm sorry ma'am," the woman started, "you need 4 people to get on the train."  
  
Lyn looked at Maria solemnly. They needed 2 more passengers, but the question was who?  
  
"Ma'am, please! My friend is hurt – and needs to be treated!" Maria shouted. This was the maddest Lyn ever saw her, she was serious about this condition.  
  
"Rules are rules. You should abide by them." The woman replied, closing the train doors.  
  
The two girls stepped back as the train pulled out of the station, and went towards the Crystal Lagoon.  
  
"We could swim..." Maria suggested. Lyn just glared at her. This wasn't a time for jokes.  
  
"We have 2 hours to find 2 more passengers." Lyn mumbled. The girls looked around.  
  
"THERE! Two air spirits! What are they doing here?" Maria announced. They both ran over to them. Hoping they needed a ride.  
  
..................  
  
"Excuse me, Mister?" Lyn asked, tapping the air spirit in the shoulder.  
  
"Miss, actually." It replied.  
  
"Oh! Excuse the misunderstanding," Maria said, and bowed, "but we were wondering – Do you need a ride on the Spirit Train? We have two extra tickets – and we need 2 extra people"  
  
The air spirits turned around, facing the girls. They could see the joy in their faces.  
  
"Actually, yes. My brother and I are trying to get to Hyuudin, the capital city of the Rydouden region, and we needed two train tickets." The woman replied, with a cheerful tone to her voice, "What are your names – anyways. I am Tan, my brother is Kins. Yu-Babba stole our names."  
  
"I'm Maria, and this is Lyn. How did she steal your names? Aren't you native to the Spirit World?" Maria asked, politely.  
  
"Quite frankly, we can't remember." Tan said, solemnly. Lyn could tell Tan was sad, after all, Chihiro had lost her name as well.  
  
..................  
  
**Note: Air Spirits look like humans, just they have crystal blue/silver hair, and wear white robes. They are distinguished that way (Heh. I made this up, I just thought it would help you picture them more human then expected.** 


	6. Skinned Alive

It's 3AM – The train pulled in at 8. They had been on the train for 7 hours, and there are still 4 hours left. Lyn and Maria are sleeping.  
  
..................  
  
"Chihiro!" Lyn yelled, she got up and walked up to the tunnel entrance. She had to go through. She saw Chihiro, she was halfway through. "Chihiro!"  
  
Lyn ran into the tunnel after Chihiro.  
  
"CHIHIRO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, she heard a rumble, "CHIHIRO!"  
  
She heard another rumble. The tunnel started shaking, then it happened. Rocks started piling down. Some toppled over and hit Lyn. She was trapped. She sat down – less area, less chance of getting hurt  
  
But the sitting was harmful still, rocks kept falling. Most scratched against her face, her hips and her arms.  
  
Finally, they had stopped.  
  
..................  
  
"Maria... I had another dream." Lyn whispered, nudging Maria.  
  
"Lyn. You... Your face. It's...red..." Maria mumbled, under a yawn.  
  
"I know. I dreamt that rocks were falling. My face was skinned."  
  
"Oh god... This is bad, we have to get there soon." Maria pointed-out; though Lyn was well aware of this.  
  
Lyn sat back down. She wondered why this was happening. She thought, was it something she did? Something she said? All this thinking was hurting her head, she dozed back to sleep. 


	7. Departed, Not For Forever

Lyn woke up around 6 – by Maria kicking in her sleep. She tossed her head over and saw the air spirits, they were wide awake.  
  
"Morning; sleepy-head." Tan said; her voice was soft in the morning.  
  
"Tan... Are we almost there?" This was the first time Lyn had heard Kins talk, his voice was hard, and rough. He sounded gravely ill.  
  
"Soon enough, why don't you go to the breakfast cart? Get some soup." Tan replied. She seemed to be getting mad. Almost immediately, Kins left.  
  
"What was wrong with his voice, Tan?" Lyn asked, almost demanded.  
  
"He's sick – That's why I'm taking him to Hyuudin, he's going to see the doctor."  
  
..................  
  
"Maria, we're at our stop." Lyn told Maria, as she was still sound asleep.  
  
Maria got up almost instantly. She had kept her clothes on incase of the predicament.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Lyn said – directed at Tan and Kins.  
  
"Not goodbye – see you soon." Kins replied. "I'm sorry for not being very open. I'm feeling sick."  
  
Lyn and Maria smiled. They grabbed their luggage and walked towards the door.  
  
'Bye' they both mouthed to Tan and Kins as they were walking down the stairs to get off.  
  
..................  
  
"So, how far is it to the Reverist?" Lyn asked.  
  
"Not far. See? There's his house."  
  
Lyn looked at Maria and grinned.  
  
"Your on – 3, 2, 1" Lyn started, and started running, "GO!"  
  
Maria picked up her bags and started chasing Lyn. 


End file.
